


【allby】SM

by butterflyonby



Category: allby
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyonby/pseuds/butterflyonby
Summary: 金主爸爸是SenMa所以是SM请勿上升！！！接受不了就直接右上角X谢谢！





	【allby】SM

**Author's Note:**

> 金主爸爸是SenMa
> 
> 所以是SM
> 
> 请勿上升！！！
> 
> 接受不了就直接右上角X
> 
> 谢谢！

小明星只围着一条白色浴巾就出来了。他的身体依旧那么瘦弱，皮肤却依旧映着象牙般的光润，让人难以自持。他走过来，乖巧地躺在了一张特制的桌子上，看着金主。

男人欺身上前，解下他的浴巾，小明星的身体便一丝不挂的全裸了。紧接着男人拿出绳子，将小明星的四肢绑在了桌腿上，并开始亲吻他，从额头，到眉毛，眼睛，脸颊，嘴唇，脖子，锁骨，庄重而又虔诚，直至停在他的胸前。

他时而轻吸着小明星的乳头，时而用牙咬住向上拉扯，小明星的呼吸声逐渐加重，仿佛在期待着什么似的。

突然男人用足了力气，大口的吮咂着，那突如其来的刺激与痛苦，让小明星整个人向上弹起，口中不自觉地“啊——”出了声，被缚的手脚也将绳索拉直绷紧。当男人放松力气时，他又“砰”地一声落回床上。

男人很懂小明星的叫声里所包含的兴奋与满足，渴望与期盼，他知道该何时停止，怎样才能控制得轻重如宜。 

随着小明星的叫声，男人再一次轻舔着他另外一边的乳头，这并没有满足他的欲望。

这是最高级的折磨，小明星想要，也知道男人会给予他快感，但是他却无法预知男人什么时候会突然袭击。

小明星的呼吸声渐渐平复，男人更换姿势，就在那一瞬间，他出其不意地再次狠咬小明星的乳头，这意外的刺激，让小明星整个人身体绷直，“啊——”地尖叫。男人不断地在小明星的叫喊声中轮番攻击，逐渐地，小明星“啊啊——”的叫声逐渐降低，回转成“喔嗯……”之音。

男人一只手顺势下滑，小明星挣扎了起来。男人固定住他的身子，那只手仔细抚摸着密穴周围的皱褶，一边打着圈圈，微微用力按压，一边笑道，“听说你喜欢玩猛一点的？”

“不，不不。”小明星涨红了脸，忍着羞耻答道。

“我怎么听说不玩点刺激的根本满足不了你呢？”男人一边继续问着，他一边将他的双腿分的更开，好看清他的蜜穴。

“没有。”小明星带上了一点哭腔。

金主爸爸们无论床上还是床下对他从来都是疼爱有加，新来的这个也是整天带着他给他买新衣服穿，只是没想到他的癖好是SM，整天变着法的折腾自己。不仅如此，在他的调教下，自己也逐渐地沉溺其中，成为SM的爱好者。

男人在他耳边轻轻道：“是我用手指插进去呢？还是用震动棒插进去呢？你自己选吧！”

男人举起早已准备好超大型的震动棒，在小明星的眼前晃了晃。看到如小臂粗细般的刑具，小明星惊恐的睁大眼睛，拼命摇头。

“哦，原来你喜欢这个啊！”男人话未说完，就用掰开他雪白的臀瓣，便作势要将震动棒插入菊穴。

“手指！我要手指！”小明星眼泪流了下来。

“要手指干什么？”男人明知故问。

“要手指插进来。”小明星哭叫道。

“插进哪儿？”

“插进我的小穴。”小明星羞耻的哭声让男人更加兴奋，他将两根手指抵在小明星因紧张而不住收缩的穴口按揉着，然后突然强行捅了进去。

小明星的身体一阵颤抖，反射性地闭上眼睛。男人非常不爽，一巴掌招呼在了小明星的肉臀上，“看着镜子！”男人命令道。

他哭着侧过头看着桌子旁边落地镜里的自己，双腿被大大地敞开，中间的蜜穴被两根手指强行撑开，露出里面肉红色的黏膜。男人的手指由浅入深缓缓抽动，没有任何的润滑带给他强烈的痛楚。

感受到手指在自己体内翻搅的肆虐，疼痛与羞辱逐渐转化为快感，让他无法抗拒地颤抖着，分身竟也不由自主地站立了起来。

“真是淫荡啊！”他冷冷地说道，像是要刻意加深小明星的羞耻，将早已准备好的剃刀拿了出来。“我要发掘出你淫荡的本质，将你这里的毛都剃掉，让大家都看得清清楚楚。”

他缓缓抚摸着小明星挺立的分身以及囊袋，手脚利落地将那里的毛发剃得干干净净，淡粉色的阴部因为没有了毛发的遮掩，显得楚楚可怜，却又诱惑万分。

接着，男人将小明星的身体翻转过来，挺立的可爱分身被插入了桌子上的一个小洞里。男人拨动机关，让洞口缩小，卡住了它。

“还是塞上口球的好。”男人自言自语道，给小明星套上口球，让他趴在在桌子上，屁股微微翘起，而白皙修长的双腿几乎呈平角伸展开来。男人迅速地将小明星的四肢固定在桌边，可爱诱人的蜜穴和饱满红润的双球则完全暴露出来。

“看看你这个丰满的屁股，真是诱人呢！”欺霜赛雪的肉丘翘着，趁着刚才的巴掌印更红了。“只留一个巴掌印怎么能够呢？”男人说着，把脚上的格子拖鞋抄在了手里。

“啪”的一声，拖鞋带着温柔的风声狠狠扫过另一面的雪丘，随着肉的颤动，在上面留下一块美丽的红印，与刚才的手掌印遥相呼应。

“唔……呜呜呜……”小明星发出不成声的呻吟，却因嘴里塞了中空的口球而无法成言，他的头因疼痛而尽力扬起，却很快又低了下去。

第二下，第三下接踵而至，雪白的肉臀上，布满了交错密集的红痕，屁股吃痛不停抖动，嘴里断断续续地呻吟。足足打了上百下，男人才停了下来，将拖鞋丢到一边，仔细地扒开已经肿的老高的肥臀，凑近眼前使劲向里观望，他再次将手指插入已被玩弄的红肿的蜜穴里，感受里面肠道的紧热。

他的另一只手伸到小明星身下的乳头上把玩着，小明星身体超级敏感，他的乳头从一开始被吸硬了之后就再也没有软下去。他的身子因为害怕而微微颤抖着，嘴里发出含混的求饶声，不过男人并没有在意，而是抽身离开，拿了一个小铃铛过来，将上面连着的线紧紧绑在垂在桌洞下的粉红色分身上，虽然铃铛不大，但它的重量还是将可怜的阴茎拉长了不少，也让小明星痛呼出声。

这时男人拿出了一根较小的假阳具，在褶皱处蹭了几下，便轻而易举地挤进了紧致的肠道，只留下尾部露在外面。“唔——唔唔——”小明星不住想挣扎身体，却徒劳无功。

男人伸手在他红肿的屁股上重重拍了一掌：“这样就开始哼哼唧唧了？没出息！难受的话就把它像排大便那样的排出来吧。”他戏谑道。小明星不住收缩着屁股，努力地将它排出体外，那节假阳具一抖一抖地渐渐退了出去，掉在了地上。“哟，速度这么快，你这骚穴还真是厉害啊。”

虽然假阳具出来了，但立刻就有另一个东西抵住他的穴口，“猜猜这个是什么东西吧？”

前端缓慢的挤入穴口，立刻就让小明星发出了哀鸣，声音都变了调。感觉到的前端比假阳具还要粗大，随着它一点点的进入，他浑身颤抖起来，是刚才那个粗大的骇人家伙，上面一粒粒珍珠般大的突起，刺激着他的肠壁，无边的痛苦夹杂着一丝快感，让他的分身竟更硬了一些。

“嚯，你真是厉害，这么粗，还是吞进去了，并且一点也没有裂开，真是一个罕见的完美骚穴啊！”听到男人这言语，小明星几乎要羞愧的昏死过去。

“瞧我这记性，倒是忘了你可爱的铃铛。”男人又扯出一条鱼线，先将两粒阴囊的根部系紧，然后又在分界处勒了一道，将突出两团又圆又大的阴囊重新放回桌上。

“好了，可以开始了。”他拍拍手掌，拿起遥控器，按下了最低档的键位。那布满突起的巨大震动棒立刻在被塞得满满的可怜菊穴里缓慢的转动起来，“呜呜呜……”小明星的身体也像被电到似的不停颤抖起，哀叫声拌着眼泪、口水齐流。

巨大的凶器在体内不住地翻搅，上面的突起一深一浅的刺激着脆弱的肠壁黏膜，但最难以忍受的是这些颗粒状的物体一次次的刷过他的敏感点，间歇的压迫和放松带来巨大的冲击，痛苦中的快感从屁股里一直传递到阴茎与阴囊。

桌下怒张着的阴茎显然处于爆发的边缘,却因多重的束缚而无法如愿，鱼线将被拉长勃起的阴茎断成一节一节，前端有一些实在忍受不住的蜜液艰难地通过束缚，慢慢地渗了出来，聚成一滴后，就缓缓的滴在了地上。男人用手指恶意的弹了一下颤动着的分身，又引起小明星垂死般的挣扎。蜜液一滴一滴的落下，地面的地毯洇湿了好大一块。

看得够了，男人将手中的遥控器又被推上了一档，按摩棒的旋转募然强劲起来，饱受折磨的小明星虽然已经无力，却还是像垂死的鱼一样挣扎起来，原本紧闭的穴口此时也因体内震动棒的强烈肆虐而微微扩张着，周围的皱褶已全部被撑平，染上了一层桃红的诱人色泽，就像是一张述说着无言邀请的樱桃小嘴，看得男人口干舌燥，动手把他解了下来。

此时的小明星，全身布满了汗水，眼睛半眯，泪痕犹在。嘴因为塞着中空的口球而不得不大张着，唾液顺着嘴边流淌到形状优美的脖子上。私密处的分身高高挺立着，挂着的小铃铛随着男人解绳子的动作而清脆叮铃作响，给人感觉美得不可方物。

男人看呆了，“你好美！”他喃喃道，“美得让人想破坏掉！”

男人将小明星的双手绑起，吊在了半空中，然后拽着绳子把小明星的身子渐渐向上拉起，当整个人都在半空后，双腿被大力的拉开，分置在绳子的两侧。

绳子上有个卡扣，当小明星的后穴对准了那个卡扣被放下来的时候，穴内的棒子正好卡在卡扣上严丝合缝，粗糙的绳子横穿过整个私密处的中心，柔软的阴囊被一道深深的痕迹分到两边。

脚无法踩在实处的姿势让小明星整个身体的重量全部放在这根绳子上，相对的，私密处的疼痛也越发强烈。男人回身，拿起两个纽扣电池大小的东西按在小明星早已红肿不堪的奶头上。然后手指一用力，按下遥控器的一个按键。“唔唔唔唔——”小明星的身子倏的绷直，喉咙里发出一声尖叫，双手拼命蠕动着，想挣开绳子的束缚，双腿在半空中胡乱踢着，整个人一副痛苦却又爽到了极点的样子。

几次电击之后，小明星无力向后张倒，男人忙松开绳子扶住他，将后穴的按摩棒抽了出来。但小明星的菊穴却仍凄惨的一张一合着，淫乱的样子让男人心动不已，他顺势平躺在地上，把小明星慢慢的放了下去，这样，小明星就避无可避地吞进了男人那更为可怕的肉棒，让他再一次发出一声哀鸣。

激烈的性交持续着，男人在抽动的时候还将那只小号的假阳具也强势地塞了进来，小明星的穴口被以最大极限的撑开，周围见不到一丝皱褶，两根阳具在圆圆的小洞里有规律的一进一出，肠壁被摩擦得火辣辣的疼痛，仿佛已经磨破一般，痛苦中夹杂的快感也冲击着前面的分身，可糟糕的是它得不到解放。

小明星被颠得头被迫向后仰，男人将口球撤掉，把刚才塞在他后穴里的巨大震动棒塞进了他的小嘴里疯狂地抽插着。小明星上面与下面的两张小嘴都被粗暴地侵犯着，但他依旧娇媚地取悦着男人进进出出的火热欲望，期待着他能快点儿释放，给他一个喘息的机会。

不过男人可是久经风月的老手，岂会如此轻易的就达成他的愿望。他不急于一时的爽利，而是慢慢享受着宝贝辛苦的服侍。直到小明星的眼神渐渐迷离，趴在他身上糯糯地喊着“爸爸”求饶，他才将滚烫的精液注入小明星的体内，把他喂饱。

**Author's Note:**

> 想写宠溺型SM没写好写崩了。
> 
> 小明星其实很享受也没写出来。
> 
> 本意是虐身不虐心，真的。


End file.
